Nothings gonna harm you
by HikaruXKaoru4Life
Summary: a girl who ran away from the workhouse finds Toby and Mrs. Lovett, and she gets involved in the mess. how will this girl take the story of the pie shop and the murders? LovettxTodd TobyxOC rated for later chapters


**A/N: ok so this is a fanfic that i worked on today (its 11:47 PM, and i've had a long day, bear with me if it has spelling errors and all) its not my first attempt of writing a fanfic but its the first Sweeney Todd i have written. i want to know if its horrible or if its alright. so let me know what you think!**

**oh and Lucy, Turpin and them are all dead, it'll be explained in the next chapter**

I walked down the dark alleyways of Fleet Street; I clenched my stomach as I stumbled with each step. I couldn't remember how many days it had been since I had eaten, or ran away from the workhouse for that matter. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath; the smell of rain was in the air, like always. I staggered another step and started to walk through the street, looking for crumbs or a nice shiny coin. Of course I found nothing. I made my way carefully to a bench in front of a shop

"Mrs. Lovett's meat pies" I read, my stomach rumbled with starvation, I got up from the bench with difficulty and peeked inside, it was filled with people all eating pies made of meat, and did they smell good! My mouth watered and I stumbled in, glancing over the customers' shoulders and peered at the delicious smelling pies

"Can I help you?" I herd a voice from behind me; I jumped and clutched my burning stomach.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry for…um" I rambled searching for the right thing to say, I looked up to see a boy about my age. His hair was short and brown, a look of concern across his face

"I" I started again "can't afford anything" I said gingerly and my stomach roared again "so, I'll just leave" I sighed

"Toby, I need your help love" I herd a woman call, my head hang low again, trying to stop myself from passing out

"Tob- oh, now who is this?"

"She came in here just now, she looks awfully hungry" I herd the boy, who was apparently named Toby whisper

"Like I said, I'll be leaving. I didn't mean to intrude…um…" I shook my head, which made it throb, like I needed something else to hurt

"Where did you come from love?" I looked up to see the lady was talking to me. I breathed in slightly and felt dizzy with the aroma of meat pies filling my nose

"Workhouse" I said softly, feeling dizzier

"I've been there since I was five" I choked

"You better sit down, you don't look to good" Toby said I shook my head "I don't" I sighed and held my hands to my head to ease the throbbing. The noise of all the people talking didn't seem to be helping things. "Wait, I don't feel that great" I whispered and fell to the floor my head hit the hard wood first, then I could feel the rest of the impact on my small frame

"Oh dear" I herd the woman say faintly

"Toby, help me carry her to the couch" was the last thing I herd before drifting off into unconsciousness.

"I do recognize her, she always kept to herself though, never talked to her much, not to anyone, not in that sort of place" I herd Toby say as my eyes fluttered open

"Well then, what's her name?"

"I honestly don't know"

"I think she's waking up"

I tried to sit up but my head pounded with pain and my stomach still burned, what had happened?

"Well then, good monin', for a while there I was sure you was dead"

I didn't respond, I curled up into a tight ball, stopping my self from screaming

"The names Mrs. Lovett dear, hungry are you?" Mrs. Lovett asked I met my gaze with hers "yes" I mouthed

"Toby" she called

"Coming mum, the pies are almost ready"

"Can you stop yelling?" I asked, all the noise, it irritated me, I was almost starting to regret running away from that horrid place

"Um, here you go" Toby came in and gingerly set down a plate with a few meat pies on it I grabbed one reluctantly.

"Go on, eat up its jus' a pie" Mrs. Lovett smiled

This was no time to be picky about what I eat, I took a small bite, it burned as it slid down my dry throat but it tasted even better then when I smelled it the night before. I gorged down four or five of the small pies; it felt good to have something in my stomach again.

"Do you have something to drink?" I coughed

"Like gin?" Toby asked, a smile spreading across his face

"No" I sighed "like water" I breathed

"Of course" Mrs. Lovett said

"So, you know me?" I asked Toby when Mrs. Lovett left the small room

"Well, I've seen you 'round the workhouse. I didn't talk to many people" his voice was thick with sorrow

"You" I rubbed my temples "I remember seeing you around every now and again" my brow furrowed "that Adolfo Pirelli guy took you huh? Everyone was talking about that after he took you" I smirked "things didn't get any better though, I bet you were happy to be with someone" I sighed, envious

"Right, Pirelli beat me to a bloody pulp everyday, we went around selling his "miracle" elixir"

"Here's some water" Mrs. Lovett handed me a glass "I'll be upstairs, um, discussing a few matters with Mister Todd.

"You sure mum, you 'aven't talked to 'im in ages" his voice was shaky, like he was worried

"I think it's time love" her voice was a hushed whisper, pain in her tone

"Be careful" he sighed

"Don't worry 'bout me now Hun"

"Remember, nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around"

Mrs. Lovett nodded and hugged him

"He's jus' upset about Lucy. I'll be back to discuss this matter later" she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the place above.

"What happened?" I asked noticing the tears in the boy's eyes

"It's not a matter I should tell" he said, his voice dark

"Why not?" I put a hand on his shoulder

"I can't tell you now, not 'ere"

A long while passed, it was silent except for our breathing, and he seemed tense and nervous. Jumping at every creek or bump from above

"Nothings gonna to harm you, not while I'm around" I herd Toby's faint whisper as I started to doze off on the couch

"Not ever again"

"Close up shop? Are you sure?" Mrs. Lovett asked a man with black hair, his skin was as pale as hers was. His eyes were dark and sunken.

"We'll Mrs. Lovett, if you can find someone else to provide the meat then keep it open." the mans voice was rough and harsh

"Toby, is that Mr. Todd?" I asked, he didn't respond, I figured he was still worried about Mrs. Lovett

"Can't we do somethin' else? I don't 'ave to make meat pies. Fruit pies? Cookies?" the two walked into the shop and she walked up to Toby, she had been crying. Her eyes were still swollen and dried tears were plastered on her pale skin

"Toby, love?" she whispered

"I have bad news" she said kneeling down so her face was level with his

"mum" he wrapped his arms around her slender form, obviously happy

"Toby" she started "wait, did you tell her about, the business?" I could hardly hear her. He shook his head

"the shop, it'll go out of business soon…we might 'ave to move. Or start up somethin' else, oh, we'll talk about it later, let me talk to her"

"her names Lacey mum" he said sternly

"well than, it looks like Lacey will be stayin' a while. If were going to do anything' productive I'll 'ave to tell her"

Toby didn't argue and looked at me, I hated that they were talking about me like I wasn't there

"Mister Todd, will you take Toby and do somethin' for a while"

"of course" he answered lifelessly

"but mum" Toby pleaded, giving the man a dark glare

"nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around" Mrs. Lovett sang

"I'll make it quick" she said and turned to me

"Lacey, you need a place to stay" it was a statement, not a question I could tell

"yes"

"once I tell you my story, you 'ave to promise me you wont tell anyone" she frowned.

"I wont tell a soul" I started to feel a little scared, what could she be telling me that was so secretive?

"you see it all started with a barber and his wife…"

**A/N: thats chapter one, it's not verry long but oh well...pls let me know what you think. even if you think it sucks i want to know!**


End file.
